Dreams And Realities
by xXNew-Years-ReVoLuTiOnXx
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Skylar had loved Friday the 13th. Her cramped two-bedroom apartment was wallpapered with memorabilia of the iconic slasher. She had novels, she had screening posters, she had figurines, and she even slept with a handmade Jason plushie. But never in her life of twenty years did she imagine that she would meet the slasher in the flesh.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams and Realities - Chapter One

"C'mon Sky we're gonna be late!" Katherine called from a few yards away, stamping her foot impatiently as she waited for the brunette to catch up. The sidewalk was swarming with people, and most of them were dressed up to cosplay at the Con Katherine had dragged Skylar to.

"Why do I have to go again?" the older girl whined, her arms crossed over her non-existent bosom. The friends always teased each other that the smaller, raven-haired teen had stolen her elder comrade's breasts at birth, and it was still ongoing as the young woman bounced in place, causing her large _'assets'_ to wiggle uncontrollably.

"Because you _promised_!" Kitty replied in a high-pitched tone as she grabbed Sky's arm to drag her towards the large coliseum where the Con was taking place. "And besides, your man is supposed to be there!"

"_My _man?" the older of the girls questioned, cocking one fine brow at the younger's words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb," she said in answer as they finally crossed the street and stepped through the blast of cold air over the doors and into the huge building. It was a mass of people, all swarming around like ants made of bright colored fabric and fake plastic weapons. There was a menagerie of characters from popular animes to well-known TV shows and best-selling books, and video game heroes searching out their imaginary foes. Skylar couldn't help but roll her eyes at the childishness of it all; she had so many other things she could be doing than hanging around with a horde of dweebs.

"Come on Kat this is silly!" she grumped as the teen in questioned fawned over a nearby display of 'authentic' katanas. "You know I have class tomorrow!"

"You have an _online_ class tomorrow," she retorted with a blinding smile as she dragged her unwilling chaperone further into the fray. "Besides, you still haven't seen the best part!"

"Seriously Kat, I don't wanna see some weirdo guy dressed in a pathetic Jason costume," Sky continued, trying to dig in her heels against the enthusiastic teen as people bumped into her from all sides, surrounding her and blocking off her escape to the exit. Finally, with an annoyed sigh she gave up the fight and let her friend tow her along towards the back of the large room where the darker, more gothic displays were set up. This was the horror section of the Con, and as the two girls pushed their way through the dwindling crowd the older shoved her free hand through her short-cropped mahogany tresses. People had mistaken her for a boy more times than she could count, but she lived with it because she honestly couldn't stand having long hair. Katherine, on the other hand, looking stunning with her waist-length ebon waves. And where the younger teen was milky-pale with stunning blue eyes, Skylar was tanned from years working on a farm and had hazy green orbs that could stare down an aggressive bull and then turn around and calm a frightened horse.

"Aw come on Sky, you promised!" Kat whined as she tugged on the older woman's hand. The people around them had all but disappeared more comfortable with sticking to the brighter lights and friendlier displays towards the front. Only the two friends and a few dozen other 'hardcore' conners remained now as Kat continued to wrestle her unwilling companion further towards the back.

"Alright fine, but I'm not sticking around long," Sky grumped as she dutifully followed the teen towards the looming cardboard sign that had the Friday the 13th logo printed on it. Next to it was another sign ushering fans to the Nightmare on Elm Street display, and Kat started drooling as soon as she saw it. Sky laughed and said, "Why don't you go on ahead and see _your _man?"

Instantly she darted off to join the small group of fangirls already surrounding the actor dressed up as Freddy Krueger. Skylar hung back, shoving her hands in the pockets of her worn Wranglers and leaning back against a nearby support pillar. A small smile graced her slender face, but as she watched the little group of squealing girls she began to notice something odd about the actor. He seemed to be playing his part _too _well, and the woman felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in warning. Then, she felt a presence behind her, and with a startled gasp she whirled around to find herself eye-level with a tattered shirt covering a broad, muscular chest.

"Jesus _Christ_!" she hissed as she stumbled back away from the giant looming before her, craning her neck until she saw the man's face hidden behind that trademark hockey mask. She frowned up at him as she planted her feet, her hands cocked on her slender hips as she stared him down; but as the seconds passed her expression went from pissed off to disbelieving Now, she knew there were some serious hardcore Con people out there who would do just about anything to get their cosplay as believable as possible, but it took someone with quite a few nuts loose to pull off the look standing before her. Not only was the man massive, towering over her at nearly six and a half feet, but his skin was that tell-tale grayish blue color of someone who'd been living an malnourished life deep in the forest. His clothes were dirty and ragged, and they smelled of earth and rotting vegetation. Even his eyes, shadowed beneath the protection of the weathered mask, were dark and peircing, and she noticed that the left one drooped just slightly.

"Who _are _you?" Skylar murmured beneath her breath as she stood within his shadow, feeling dwarfed by his massive size. And she wasn't petite either, standing proud over most other girls her age at five-eleven and weighing in at a hundred and twenty pounds of muscle earned from years of hard work. But the man before her easily towered over her and let out a sharp chuff of air, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took a step towards her and easily forced her back until she bumped into a wall, trapped in the darkest corner of the huge building. And as much as she tried to fight it; as much as she tried to deny the truth standing before her as she lost herself within his burning gaze, she knew deep inside that the behemoth standing before her was the real deal. This was no paid actor or die-hard fan just looking to get some; this was the Crystal Lake Murderer, alive and in the flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, I know this is kind of a canon situation, so please let me know if you think Jason is getting a little too OOC, and I'll try and reign him in. ;) As always, Friday the 13th and Jason do not belong to me. Just Katherine and Skylar... for now. X3**

* * *

Chapter 2 -

The stare-down seemed to last forever. Neither participant was willing to give up any more ground, and even though meeting a serial killer should have sent any sane person running for the hills, Skylar merely adopted her cocky, 'I don't give a damn' posture once more and glared up at the towering giant, who was still staring her down like he'd enjoy nothing more than to run the weathered machete at his hip right through her guts.

"How did you get here?" she asked, quiet enough to not be overheard by the groupies still swarming around Krueger nearby, but loud enough to show that she sure wasn't scared of him. Even though it felt like her heart was about to burst right through her chest, she realized that it wasn't really out of fear. She was _excited_. She'd idolized Jason Voorhees for years, watching the movies until she had the lines memorized and spending her free time trying to draw copies of her favorite scenes and screening posters while she baked up clay phone charms in the oven. She'd made hundreds over the years, selling them to friends and other fans she met online. Her best one she'd kept to herself, and it dangled proudly from the old Wal-Mart flip phone poking out of her back pocket. As if on cue, the thing started buzzing, and Sky snapped the cell open as quick as she could in an attempt to muffle the hissing ringtone emanating from the device.

'_Ch-ch-ch-ch... Ah-ah-ah-ah..._'

Apparently Jason had seen at least a few of the movies in his honor, because his stance relaxed back and his gaze took on the amused look of a parent catching their child doing something embarrassing as the young woman desperately tried to muffle the trademark diddle that graced nearly every scene in every Friday the 13th film.

"Don't judge," she finally snapped as she got the damned thing to stop ringing, turning her back on him to hide the blush burning across her cheeks. She knew it may not have been her best move, but at that point she'd rather have him kill her then face the fact that she was very nearly the same as every other drooling fanperson that swarmed the Con.

"What?" she growled into the phone's receiver.

"Hey Sky, where did you go?" came Kat's chipper reply from the other end.

"_I _haven't gone anywhere!" the older girl snapped, still fuming at being caught in such an embarrassing position. "Where did _you _go?!"

"I guess we got separated in the crowd," the younger answered as she tried vainly to speak above the noise of the swarm. "I met a good friend of mine and we went to go see an anime screening, and she said she'd drive me back home tonight! That okay?"

"You just be careful," Sky commanded, momentarily forgetting the mass murderer at her back as she took on a mothering tone. The two girls had spent nearly all of their time together when they were younger, and they were extremely close. Nothing was going to stop Sky from ensuring Kat's safety. "And call your mother so she knows who you're with."

"Alright," the younger girl answered before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. Only then did the brunette take a steadying breath before turning back to face the behemoth still hovering over her like another shadow, craning her neck nearly to the breaking point so she could look him in the eye. His expression was still amused.

"This is _not _funny," she grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child. She had no idea why she had no fear of this murderous giant; maybe it was because she'd been fascinated with him for so long, or maybe it was because she was just bat-shit crazy. Whatever the reason, after another silent interlude she went from defiant to curious. A million questions buzzed through her mind, and even though she figured it was probably pointless, she decided to voice a few.

"So how did you even get here?"

A pause, and then his shoulders shifted in a slight shrug. His arms hung loosely at his sides, his stance relaxed but ever ready as his fingers traced indistinct patterns across the hilt of his favorite weapon.

"You don't know how you came hundreds of miles from Crystal Lake to the middle of the city?" she reiterated He nodded and then raised one lightly-coiled fist to tap on the side of his bare head, demonstrating that he'd been knocked unconscious. Then he touched the side of his neck and mimed being stuck with a needle.

"'Freddy vs. Jason' much?" Sky teased, cocking a brow at him. He chuffed out a sharp breath and rolled his eyes before rucking his shoulders up around his ears again in another shrug. The brunette shook her head slightly and sighed. "Well I do know you'd be a damn good charades partner."

He glared down at her and copied her stance, crossing his thick arms across his barrel-shaped chest. His chin jutted out, motioning to her as if asking why she was here too. It was very obvious that neither of them cared for the crowds at the Con, which was why they'd hidden themselves away in a shadowed hall around the corner from the main room. It looked like where maintenance would come through with cleaning supplies, but for now it was blessedly empty.

"I didn't have much of a choice," she told him, shrugging her own shoulders as she leaned back against the wall behind her. "A good friend of mine was coming and talked me into joining her."

He nodded his understanding and then tilted his head to her, signaling for her to ask another question.

"Why haven't you tried to get back yet?"

This time his pause was longer, and he seemed rather upset. His body tensed and he looked away, but after a moment he lifted a hand to point at a nearby fire extinguisher. Skylar had to think on it a little, then finally her eyes widened in realization.

"A fire?" she guessed, glancing from the red cylinder to him. He nodded slowly in affirmation, and she continued, "But where are you gonna go now?"

He gave another trademark shrug and forced out a whistling breath through his clenched teeth, thick fingers digging into bulging biceps as he glowered down at his ragged jeans and scuffed workboots. Skylar was silent, and when she didn't say anything for several minutes the behemoth glanced up at her. He could easily see the gears turning in her mind, and he straightened slightly as she opened her mouth to speak, then snapped it shut again. A couple attempts later, and she finally voiced her thoughts.

"I know it might be kind of crazy," she began, glancing at him and away quickly. "But my grandma and I live on a farm nearly an hour outside of town. It's dozens of miles from anybody, really, and I know it's no replacement for Crystal Lake, but it could be a temporary place until we can find you somewhere new."

As she finished her rushed monologue she finally met his dark gaze, biting at her full lower lip as she watched him contemplate her offer. She knew it was a long-shot and potentially dangerous since he obviously had some dangerous tendencies but she couldn't help but pine for his plight. And so the same woman who would slam on the brakes in the middle of traffic to jump out and save a stray animal now reached out her proverbial hand to try and help the wild beast.


End file.
